<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Robotic Love by adepressedmeme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717589">Robotic Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adepressedmeme/pseuds/adepressedmeme'>adepressedmeme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gentle Sex, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:00:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adepressedmeme/pseuds/adepressedmeme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the sole survivor gave Codsworth a synth body too?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Codsworth/Curie (Fallout)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Robotic Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure mum?” Codsworth had asked his mistress when she told him her plan to give him a body like Curie. He hadn’t been so sure about it, worried. Well, as much as a robot could experience the programmed emotion of worry. His mistress assured him that the process would be painless and his organic brain could expand his current processing power. </p>
<p>She had returned a few weeks later to Sanctuary with the synth hull of a middle-aged man with some greying hairs. He was told because of his voice, he would match a more distinguished looked. He couldn’t help but agree. </p>
<p>Dr. Amari was serving as our doctor for the procedure. Mistress thinks this kind of procedure would become more common as fuel sources run out. Dr. Amari wasn’t so sure and didn’t much like the idea. She was only doing this as a favor to the survivor. </p>
<p>Just like his mistress said, the procedure didn’t hurt. Everything felt foreign though. Codsworth had fallen over as soon as he went to move as he didn’t realize he had feet to move, so adjusted to just floating. Curie had similar issues when she got her body. </p>
<p>So now here he was, in a room alone with Curie. She was a sight for his new eyes. Codsworth could feel his hands get sweaty and felt uneven on his feet. He could detect that his heart rate was elevated and his head felt dizzy. </p>
<p>Curie looked over to him with a soft smile. It made his blood rush to an area of his body that was more foreign than his feet. His slacks were tight. Curie’s eyes were warm on his face. When they were both still robots, they kept each other company when his mistress was gone. They would talk for hours about any and everything. Mostly Curie’s research, but Codsworth didn’t mind listening. He liked hearing her talk. </p>
<p>Now she was ushering him over with a wave of her hand. They had left the party that was thrown in his honor. It was the first time he drank, but he kept it to one drink. He could already feel the warmth in his cheeks. Curie had left the party without a word, but for some reason, Codsworth felt like he was supposed to follow.  </p>
<p>So he did. All the way to her room. It was simple with one bed in sheets cleaner than should be possible in the wastes. On her wall was a hung painting of a kitten and a ball of yarn. A table to the side had some scientific equipment on it, mostly lab notebooks. Codsworth looked at Curie through the mirror above her table. </p>
<p>He watched as she slowly undid the grey sparkling dress she had been wearing. Codsworth kept his eyes on her reflection. He could tell that she was watching him, her eyes trained on his face. She was looking for his expression. </p>
<p>Codsworth took a hard swallow and chanced to look her in the eye. He couldn’t read her expression at all, but he remembers seeing that same look on his mistress’ face before she brought suitors into her room. Curie’s dress fell to the floor at her feet. She was exposed, just standing in a bra and panties. They were a matched set of black lace. </p>
<p>He didn’t know why he was moving toward her, but his feet were making the calls. Curie’s smile widened as he reached a hand around her waist, pulling her body close to his. It seemed like there was some sort of muscle memory that remained from the synth’s mind that previously owned this body. </p>
<p>Curie brought her hands up to his face and placed a kiss on his lips. His nerve endings felt like fire as he kissed her back. A little awkward at first until he got the hang of it. His slacks were somehow even tighter now as his member engorged. Curie slipped a hand to it, pressing against it. </p>
<p>Codsworth could feel some sort of warm liquid come out from it. It wasn’t urine like he had just learned about a few hours prior. No, this was slick. Curie was working it out of him too. Palming away at him. </p>
<p>Curie was using moves she had watched the survivor use when one night she passed by her shack and realized the curtains were accidentally left open. Or at least that’s what she thought, in truth, it was entirely intentional. So Curie followed the steps she had witnessed and pressed into him more. She fumbled with his belt buckle and managed to expose him.</p>
<p>Codsworth took a deep breath of air as the cold night’s air hit him. Even though it was chilly, he still felt very hot. Curie was lowering herself to her knees and he didn’t know why until he felt her press her lips against him. He shuttered as her mouth enveloped him. </p>
<p>As Curie worked, Codsworth moved his hands into her black hair. It was silky smooth and felt nice under his fingertips. Without conscious thought, he began to move his hips back and forth to match her head bobbing. </p>
<p>After several minutes, Curie rose up from her kneeling and took him by the hand. She led him to the bed and pressed him onto it gently. He laid down, following her lead as she slipped off what was left of her clothes. He did the same as to not make her be alone in nudity. </p>
<p>Curie straddle him and lowered herself onto him. Codsworth felt how tight her walls were and took note of the small amount of blood that ran down her leg. He thought he was hurting her, but she just kept pressing down onto him. She paused once she bottomed out. </p>
<p>Codsworth just watched her beauty as she rocked back and forth on him. He could feel as even more blood reached his member. Curie was rocking faster now, leaning over his body with a twisted expression on her face. <br/>It wasn’t long before he felt her tighten up even more on him and begin to shake uncontrollably. The sensation bringing them both to their first orgasm. Curie collapsed on top of him. He brought his hand to her head, stroking down it to her back. </p>
<p>They would need to discuss what had happened just now in the morning, but for now, they were content to just lay like this until they drifted to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this content, please leave a comment and check out my other works!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>